Au premier regard
by Lulu-folle
Summary: Yui les a tous trouvé magnifiques. Mais eux, qu'ont-ils pensé d'elle ? Et ses parents, qu'ont-ils pensé des magnifiques amis de leur fille ? Et eux, les dieux, quelles pensées ont-ils eu pour la famille de cette humaine ?
1. Chapitre 1

La première qu'Hadès vit Yui, il ne la connaissait pas et ne souhaitait pas la connaître. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit maudite par sa faute. Pour autant, il ne pût s'empêcher de l'observer. Candeur, joie de vivre et indécision, c'est ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux. En se détournant, il se promit de tout faire pour rester loin d'elle. Elle ne méritait pas le malheur.

Elle réussit pourtant à lui apporter du bonheur.

La première fois que Tsukito rencontra Yui, elle poursuivait Usamaro. Une petite fille perdue, voilà ce qu'il vit. Il la contempla avec son indifférence coutumière. Elle ne faisait pas partie de sa mission. Il n'avait pas à s'en préoccuper. Mais peut-être avait-elle une mission le concernant car elle s'approcha de lui pour lui parler.

Tsukito et Yui réussirent leur mission. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de regretter le temps passé ensembles.

La première fois que Takeru aperçut Yui, il l'a prit immédiatement en grippe. Elle était proche de son frère, et il ne supportait pas que l'on s'approche de son frère. Il lui lança des mots durs et fut satisfait de la crainte qui s'imprégnait sur son visage. Puis, il s'éloigna avec son frère en jurant qu'elle ne s'approcherait plus.

Il échoua, mais cela ne lui déplut pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

La première fois que Loki rencontra Yui, il eut l'envie irrésistible de la taquiner. Elle ressemblait à un petit chaton, très mignon. Surtout lorsqu'on l'embête. Il l'avait trouvée naïve et perdue, pour une déesse. Bon, après tout, lui non plus ne savait pas où ils étaient. De tout façon, il se fichait totalement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver tant que rien n'arrivait à Balder.

Elle fini pourtant par atteindre son âme.

La première fois que Balder vit Yui, il la pensa identique aux autres. Son indifférence à son égard, le fait qu'elle ne fasse que lui passer un message, sa normalité. Tout cela le charma. Il voulait plus. Il s'approcha, et se ridiculisa. Le sourire qu'elle fit lui sembla magnifique. Il bénit sa maladresse quand en tombant dans l'herbe, il l'entraîna à sa suite. Ce fut la première fois qu'il regretta la venue de Loki.

Par la suite, il fut au-delà de la reconnaissance envers Loki pour l'avoir arrêté avant d'avoir blessé Yui, et leurs camarades. Cette reconnaissance s'appliqua à Yui, qui avait rassemblé les sentiments de ses camarades, pour lui.

La première fois que Zeus rencontra véritablement Yui, il pensait tout connaître d'elle. Une fille intelligente, forte, rêveuse, joyeuse, un peu naïve, avec une forte détermination, et terriblement indécise quant à son avenir. La candidate parfaite pour son projet. L'ennui, c'est que la fille n'avait pas réagi comme il le pensait. Yui l'avait surpris. Il avait horreur des surprises.

Il apprit pourtant à les apprécier, quand par une heureuse surprise son plan fini par être un succès.

La première fois que Apollon aperçut Yui, il eut envie de rire. Désespérée, voilà ce qu'elle semblait être. Et c'était tellement comique, une humaine, d'humeur morose dans ce paysage magnifique. Depuis la mort de Cassandra, Apollon sourit véritablement pour la première fois. Impulsif, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Gêné qu'elle soit gênée, il l'aida à chercher où ils étaient. Sur le dos de Pégase, le corps de Yui serré contre le sien, il oublia pour un temps Cassandra. Il profita pleinement de l'instant présent.

Yui ne lui fit pas oublier Cassandra. Elle fit mieux, elle le réconcilia avec son passé, et avec l'amour.

La première fois que Thor vit Yui, on pouvait difficilement la louper. La seule fille, la seule à ne pas être en uniforme. Il la trouva plutôt quelconque, vulgaire humaine parmi les dieux dans cet immense hall. Il pensa qu'elle ne l'influencerait en rien .Qu'elle serait comme tous les humains, une poussière dans leur existence divine. Qu'aussitôt cette mascarade terminée, il l'oublierait.

Il se trompait. Il lui fut éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir aidé Balder et Loki.

La première fois que Dionysos remarqua Yui, il pensa à du jus de litchi. Un joli petit fruit, à la carapace rouge et piquante, renfermant une chaire blanche et savoureuse. Yui était un mignon petit litchi. L'instant d'après, il somnolait à moitié en se demandant avec quel gâteau le jus de litchi serait le meilleur. Il pensait que la présence de Yui s'effacerait.

Bien des siècles plus tard, le jus de litchi continue de lui faire penser à Yui.

La première fois que Thôt rencontra Yui, il la trouva insignifiante. Mais comme sa présence s'avérait indispensable, il se devait de la supporter. Mais il n'acceptait pas qu'elle lui demande quelque chose, son boulot, c'était de faire rentrer des connaissances dans les têtes de ces abrutis. Il aurait même préféré que Zeus mette quelqu'un d'autre sur ce boulot. L'année s'annonçait longue avec une idiote et huit mâles bourrés d'hormones.

Thôt ne regretta pas son attitude, après tout, ils avaient réussit. Alors, pourquoi soupirait-il parfois en pensant à neuf idiots ?

La première fois que Mélissa aperçut Yui, il fut content. Après tout, il avait été crée pour la servir et l'aider dans sa tâche. Il la trouvait amusante, d'après les informations que Zeus lui avait donné, elle était à la fois une humaine banale et extraordinaire. Banale, il voyait très bien, de taille moyenne, cheveux foncés... Pour l'extraordinaire, en-dehors de sa présence dans cette école divine, il ne voyait pas trop. Et puis, tant qu'elle était sympa, il se fichait un peu du reste. Il la soutiendrait, c'était sa raison d'être.

Yui, était extraordinaire, Mélissa le comprit fort bien lorsqu'elle risqua sa vie pour sauver ses camarades.

La première fois que Anubis vit Yui, il était trop occupé pour lui prêter attention. Un sale type aux cheveux lie-de-vin le poursuivait et voulait lui voler sa super boisson. Il croisa trois hommes travestis, un habillé comme un roi, l'autre comme un prince, un autre les pieds dans un pot de fleur et un dernier, en serviteur essayant de faire un coup d'état avec pour seule arme, une chaussure de verre. Alors, franchement, la fille en tenue de souillon, il n'avait pas grand chose à en faire. Et puis, avec son drap sur la tête, il ne voyait pas grand chose.

Anubis était un peu simple d'esprit, mais il appréciait beaucoup Yui, son souvenir resta comme un bonbon dans sa tête. Délicieux et sucré.

La première fois qu'ils l'aperçurent, ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle les marqueraient pour le reste de leur (éternelle) vie.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Et voilà, suite à une demande de minininia (remerciez-la !), voilà le point de vue de la famille de Yui, sur les dieux. Et comme ça m'a vraiment inspiré, il y aura un troisième chapitre, mais je ne vous dit pas le point de vue, c'est une surprise ! Juste, vous allez voir que j'ai vraiment une préférence pour un certain couple... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La mère de Yui avait des principes et une droiture à toute épreuve. C'était une femme sérieuse, les pieds sur terre et faisant preuve de tendresse envers sa famille. Une femme exemplaire en somme. Pourtant, si elle avait eut vingt ans de moins, elle serait mis à rougir et glousser. Principalement à cause des amis de sa fille. Huit jeunes hommes plus beaux les uns que les autres. Elle avait vu sa fille changer en quelque secondes. L'adolescente triste depuis quelques semaines redevint soudain une radieuse jeune fille. C'était vraiment étrange, parce que, à sa connaissance, Yui ne connaissait pas ces garçons ! Vraiment étranges soit dit en passant. Deux japonais, l'un fougueux, l'autre atone, et six européens. Parmi eux, deux blonds, lumineux, même si celui aux cheveux longs paraissait plus tourmenté. Deux roux, l'un faisant des farces (un pétard, dans son thé !), l'autre avalant jus de fruits sur jus de fruits. Et les deux plus étranges ; le grand baraqué aux cheveux verts, silencieux ; et le brun sinistre. Et ensuite, un grand africain aux cheveux clair, un drôle de garçon accroché à la jambe, était arrivé pour embarquer les amis de sa fille. Lui aussi semblait connaître Yui. Et il aurait fait rougir sa mère sans qu'elle ait besoin de perdre vingt ans. De même que le bel homme blond barbu. Et tous disparurent. Elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient ni quels liens ils avaient avec sa fille (même si elle soupçonnait une grande partie d'entre eux d'avoir des sentiments pour Yui), mais il la rendait joyeuse, heureuse. Et ça lui suffisait.

_Ludere deorum_

Le père de Yui était un homme affable, toujours conciliant et aimable. Il savait cependant faire preuve de fermeté et ses enfants l'aimait énormément. C'était un père attentionné et un de ces homme que l'on nomme « bon ». Il s'inquiéta donc de voir débarquer onze olibrius dans sa cour. Et encore plus quand ils lui dirent qu'ils attendaient Yui. Le grand blond barbu et les deux africains partirent s'asseoir sur un banc non loin de là. Il laissa les jeunes attendre devant le temple. Il pris tout de même soin de passer devant le temple vers l'horaire approximatif où sa fille devait rentrer, au cas où... Il eut alors la surprise de la trouver en larmes dans les bras d'un blond. Le lie-de-vin et le vert discutaient entre eux et les cinq autres faisaient clairement la tête. Les adultes ne se privant pas de ricaner dans leur coin. Son épouse les invita alors à prendre le thé. Mine de rien, de coup de balais en coup de balais, il s'approcha des adultes. Il les questionna, avec tact et politesse, sur la nature de leur relation avec Yui. Les deux hommes sourirent avec nostalgie, lui répondant que sa fille était tellement lumineuse qu'on ne pouvait pas la manquer. L'africain aux cheveux clairs se leva alors pour aller chercher les autres garçons. Le jeune africain brun toujours sur les talons. Le barbu blond se leva alors. Il lui dit que les enfants devaient toujours quitter le nid, même si le sien risquait de partir très loin, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Ils la protégeraient. Et les onze hommes partirent, disparurent, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. C'est à cet instant que le père de Yui se rendit compte que les deux adultes n'avaient pas répondu à sa question.

_Ludere deorum_

Manabu était l'aîné de la famille Kusanagi. Et en sa qualité d'aîné, il était de son devoir de protéger son petit frère et sa petite sœur, Jun et Yui. Il était dans sa chambre, à travailler ses cours universitaires, quand il entendit du bruit au rez-de-chaussé. Sans doute Yui avec des amies. Tant mieux, ça faisait des semaines qu'elle déprimait ; sans que personne n'en comprenne la raison. Elle était partie comme d'habitude le matin, et elle étai revenue en larmes et affolée le soir. On toqua alors à sa porte. Yui lui demanda si elle pouvait entrer pour lui présenter ses amies. Manabu était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de filles. Quand il vit débarquer tous ces garçons il fit une grimace intérieure. Il envoya Yui voir ailleurs pour une raison quelconque pour pouvoir être seul avec ses amis. Une fois seul avec eux, il les menaça, et leur dit qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à faire du mal à sa sœur. Leurs réponses le surprirent. Le type aux cheveux couleur raison marmonna « Litchi... », un immense sourire aux lèvres. Le vert, le rouge et le blond aux cheveux longs déclarèrent qu'ils ne pouvait la faire souffrir après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux. Le brun sourit tout en disant qu'il priait pour son bonheur. Les deux japonais lui jetèrent qui signifiait : « Non mais, tu nous prends pour qui ? ». Quand au deuxième blond, il exprima son indignation haut et fort sur le fait que l'on puisse blesser sa petite fée. Yui revint alors, et ils partirent. Manabu retourna à ses devoirs en se disant que Yui avait de la chance. Ses amis l'aimait beaucoup. Surtout le grand blond aux yeux verts.

_Ludere deorum_

Jun aimait beaucoup son frère et sa sœur ; et ils le lui rendaient bien. Parfois, être l'enfant du milieu, c'était difficile ; mais pas pour lui, il était le plus sûr des amis, le plus proche protecteur, le lien entre son frère et sa sœur. Ainsi, il se réjouit sincèrement de voir Yui sourire à nouveau. Même si ses amis étaient vraiment étranges. Il revenait tout juste d'une séance de conduite, et voilà qu'il trouvait sa sœur en larmes dans les bras d'un garçon. Sans doute un petit-ami dont elle ne leur avait pas parlé. Il était entré avec eux pour prendre le thé. Il remarqua sans peine leur père qui s'approchait, peu discrètement, d'un européen et de deux africains. Sa mère ne cessait d'analyser les adolescents. Et par-dessus sa tasse de thé, Jun en faisait de même. Les deux blonds étaient clairement amoureux de sa sœur. Pour le brun, les deux japonais et le roux, c'était moins clair. Quand aux deux derniers, pas de relation autre que platonique. Mais, c'était étrange, ces huit garçons semblaient être en orbite autour de Yui, comme les planètes autour du Soleil. Le japonais calme, serait Mercure, la plus proche, la plus aride, la plus secrète. Le magnifique blond aux cheveux longs serait Vénus, planète nommée en l'honneur de la déesse romaine de la beauté. Le blond aux cheveux courts, serait la Terre, habitable, rassurante et jolie planète bleue. Pour Mars, seule le farceur roux au pétard pouvait convenir. Le deuxième japonais ne pouvait être que Jupiter. Saturne, planète gazeuse, pour le brun au regard sombre. Uranus pour celui aux cheveux verts et Neptune pour le dernier. Jun craignait pour eux. Car telle le Soleil, Yui finirait par s'éteindre un jour. Les laissant dans l'obscurité.

_Ludere deorum_

La famille de Yui rencontra les dieux, les personnes qui avaient bouleversé la vie de Yui. Ils ne les rencontrèrent qu'une fois de toute leur vie. Ils les oublièrent bien vite. La mémoire humaine ne retenant que les événement marquants. Ce souvenir oublié refit pourtant surface lors de la mystérieuse disparition de Yui. Parce que dans son mot, elle disait partir rejoindre ses amis. Personne ne s'inquiéta. Parce qu'ils veillerait sur Yui, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**J'espère vous revoir bientôt pour le dernier chapitre (pas encore écrit !).**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Et voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic bien sympathique. Peut être que dans un avenir lointain j'écrirais une autre fic sur Kamigami no Asobi. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hadès rencontra la famille de Yui, et il trouva qu'elle respirait le bonheur. La mère de Yui représentait le bonheur maternel, son père le bonheur de la sagesse, Manabu, l'un de ses frère, le bonheur de la jeunesse, et Jun, le second frère, le bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimé. Dans cette famille heureuse, Yui était le bonheur de vivre, tout simplement. Avec cette famille, rien d'étonnant à ce que Yui soit si lumineuse et remplie de bonheur. Même le thé de sa mère respirait le bonheur. Sans un mot, Hadès apprécia cette saveur, et enfoui ces précieux souvenirs au creux de son cœur, pour ne jamais oublier.

_Ludere deorum_

Tsukito observa consciencieusement la famille de Yui, les étudia, les disséqua jusqu'au plus profond de leur être. Et au terme de son analyse conclut qu'ils possédaient bien une parenté. Même physionomie entre la mère et la fille, même manière de parler dans toute la famille, regard d'amour familial sans cesse échangés. Yui était bien la fille de ses parents et la sœur de ses frères. Même si la question de Manabu l'avait offensé. Yui était sa camarade de classe, il était de son devoir de la protéger et de l'aider. Il ne faillirait pas à sa tâche, jamais, parce que Tsukito n'était pas un perdant.

_Ludere deorum_

Takeru ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que venait faire Yui dans cette famille. Ils étaient tellement différents de sa mauvaise herbe. Mais, ses frères la protégeait, ses parents l'aimaient et la soutenait. Sur une photo, il vit une petit Yui qui tenait un sabre, en compagnie de son père. Il l'imagina, se battre, sous la tutelle de son père. Sa mère, pansant ses blessures en la grondant doucement. Ses frères, fiers de la force de leur sœur, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Et Takeru sourit. La mauvaise herbe venait d'une famille de roseaux, flexibles, mais forts et surtout, résistants face à la tempête.

_Ludere deorum_

Loki comprit tout de suite le potentiel de farce de la famille Kusanagi, tellement de victimes innocentes et naïves ! Un pétard dans le thé, un bonbon explosif caché entre les livres de Manabu, une boîte avec un faux serpent à l'intérieur dans le puits... La famille de Yui n'allait pas oublier sa visite de sitôt ! Même si Manabu l'avait franchement énervé, il aurait mérité qu'il le pende par les pieds à un arbre. Mais c'était le frère de Yui, et il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine en s'attaquant à lui. Loki devait beaucoup trop à la jeune fille, sa petite étoile.

_Ludere deorum_

Balder comprit que ça se passerait mal dès que Yui bondit dans les bras d'Apollon, c'était dans ses bras qu'elle aurait dût se blottir. Pourtant, la mère et le père de leur camarade de classe les accueillirent cordialement, et leur offrir du thé. Le plus jeune frère de Yui resta avec eux boire le thé et discuter. Bon, l'aîné avait eut une piètre opinion d'eux, mais c'était par soucis envers Yui, c'était acceptable. Finalement, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé, et puis, la famille de Yui était plutôt sympathique, d'une simplicité rafraîchissante. Ils étaient fascinants, surprenants, tout comme elle. Balder aurait aimé rester plus longtemps.

_Ludere deorum_

Zeus trouva le père de Yui amusant, peu discret mais avec du tact, et terriblement inquiet pour sa fille. C'était un bon père, bien meilleur que lui. La mère de Yui n'était pas insensible à son charme, mais elle ne se comportait pas comme toutes celles qui l'avaient séduit. Elle se contenta de la regarder, de rougir et de leur souhaiter bon retour. Un femme exemplaire. Cela se ressentait dans l'éducation de ses enfants. Manabu, Jun et Yui étaient des humains exceptionnels, grâce à leur parents. Zeus avait fait le bon choix en choisissant Yui. Il n'avait compris à quel point qu'à la toute fin.

_Ludere deorum_

Apollon voulut tout de suite la mère de Yui pour belle-mère, elle était tellement plus gentille que Héra. Il s'imagina passant du temps à discuter avec ses beaux-frères, amicaux, mais méfiant par rapport au petit-ami de leur soeur. Et aussi, à éviter l'animosité obligatoire de son beau-père. Yui avait de la chance, sa famille était soudée et aimante. Lui, il avait un père volage et une belle-mère jalouse, sa sœur jumelle pour unique soutient et quelques frères pour l'aider à supporter Héra. Apollon aimait à la folie sa petite fée, et il trouvait sa famille décidément charmante et unie. Bien plus que la sienne.

_Ludere deorum_

Thor trouva que la famille Kusanagi était bizarrement assortie, trop pour que ce soit un hasard. Un père et une mère protecteurs et aimants, un grand frère réticent face aux amis de sa sœur et un autre grand frère observateur. Yui avait une belle famille. Accueillante, malgré les blagues de Loki, malgré l'animosité manifeste de Manabu et l'examen minutieux de Jun et du père de Yui. Une mère très intelligente, analysant toutes les relations de sa fille. Une famille ordinaire, sans histoire, vite crée et oubliée. C'est pourtant cette famille qui avait donné naissance à leur extraordinaire, simple et tellement touchante Yui.

_Ludere deorum_

Dionysos avait soif, il but sans cesse jus de fruits sur jus de fruits. Mais il but tout de même une tasse de thé, c'était une question de politesse ! Le frère aîné, Manabu il lui semblait, leur posa une drôle de question sur Yui, Dionysos pensa encore au jus de litchi. Un drôle de père aussi, qui les observait de loin, un drôle de frère qui les observait au-dessus de sa tasse de thé. Et une drôle de mère, attentionnée et agréable différente de Héra, en mieux (bon ce n'était pas compliqué c'est vrai). Yui était une drôle de fille dans une drôle de famille.

_Ludere deorum_

Thôt trouva que Yui venait d'une famille de gentils idiots. Un idiot de père qui s'inquiétait pour sa fille. Une idiote de mère qui succombait à la beauté des dieux. Un idiot de frère qui se méfiait d'eux, un autre idiot de frère qui observait tout attentivement et une idiote de fille qui aidait les dieux à résoudre de graves problèmes. Mais c'était idiot, parce que Thôt ne cessait de se dire que la solution à leur idiot de problème, avait été une idée non pas idiote, mais simple. Thôt trouva que c'était idiot que ce soit une idiote d'humaine qui lui ait montré son idiotie. Stupide.

_Ludere deorum_

Mélissa observa la famille de Yui à travers un grand miroir. Yui ressemblait à sa mère par l'apparence, mais sa volonté, elle devait la tenir de son père. Ses frères, protecteurs et aimants, étaient des soutient pour les jours difficiles. Yui avait une belle famille, généreuse, aimante et unie. Yui était généreuse, aimante et elle avait uni les dieux. Personne mieux qu'elle n'aurait pût accomplir cette tâche, sa petite protégée, si fragile et délicate, si forte et déterminée à la fois. Et tout cela, c'était grâce à sa famille. Mélissa se dit que si les dieux avait eut une famille comme ça, bien des problèmes aurait pût être évité.

_Ludere deorum_

Anubis aurait bien voulut goûter au thé. Mais Thôt l'en avait fermement empêché. Dommage. Il dût se contenter d'observer de loin. Il y avait d'abord eut cet homme d'un certain âge souriant, affable, avec un balais rigolo. Puis, au hasard du départ, il avait croisé une jolie petite femme elle aussi d'un certain âge, avec du thé ! Et un jeune homme à l'air gentil qui lui avait donné des bonbons. Et un autre jeune homme plus âgé, qui l'avait bizarrement regardé. Anubis gloussa longtemps en gardant le goût des sucrerie en tête. Il aimait bien la famille de Yui, elle était sucrée, comme elle.

_Ludere deorum_

Les dieux n'avaient pas eut la même opinion sur la famille de leur petite protégée. Ils étaient pourtant d'accord sur une seule et même chose. Yui avait une belle famille, et ils en étaient un peu jaloux.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette aventure, merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici et j'espère vous revoir prochainement ! Kissoux ! Je ne sais pas si c'est très réussi, mais je voulais montrer un peu la compétition qu'il y a entre Apollon, Hadès, Balder, Loki, Tsukito et Takeru.**


End file.
